


Горит в нем бирюза

by Gianeya



Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Thief (Video Game 2014)
Genre: AU, Action, Drama, Gen, Pre-Slash, Primal instead of the Outsider, slightest pre-slash Daud/Garrett
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gianeya/pseuds/Gianeya
Summary: В этом мире никогда не было Чужого — лишь Прималь, воплощающая в себе магическую составляющую мира. И когда Корво проснулся со странной меткой на руке — это было неожиданно. Когда понял, что с ее помощью может останавливать время, — это было практично и полезно. А вот когда узнал, что из-за нее скоро сойдет с ума…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2016 для команды Dishonored.
> 
> Беты - melissakora, Hisana Runryuu.

Звук вибрировал, звенел и переливался в воздухе, проникал в тело и растекался по самым костям неприятной, неестественной дрожью. Звук напоминал одновременно размеренное щелканье зубов и шепот бьющихся о камни волн, стрекот сверчков и скрип влажного песка под ногами.

Звуку не было места в реальности. Осознав это, Корво рывком сел в постели, открывая глаза.

Чердак «Песьей Ямы» — его нового пристанища, тщательно изученного перед сном — разительно переменился. В воздухе парили сияющие полупрозрачные сферы, а стол, покосившаяся дверь, тумбочки и пара стульев были оплетены тонкими ветвями, среди которых тут и там тусклым бирюзовым светом мерцали крупные сухие маковые головки, покачивавашиеся под неощутимым ветром.

Из удивленного оцепенения Корво вырвал тихий смех на границе слышимости. Вдоль позвоночника скользнула капля пота — в этом смехе не было ни грана тепла, одна лишь безумная жестокая издевка.

Осторожно спустив ноги с кровати — в воздух взвилось облачко невесомой, зеленоватой в полумраке пыли, — Корво встал. Одна из сфер подлетела к самому лицу, заставляя зажмуриться; справа раздался невесомый нежный шелест.

Заслоняясь рукой от света, Корво повернулся и замер: вся стена рядом с кроватью была залеплена нарисованными углем рисунками. Силуэт мужчины в глубоком капюшоне, в разных позах и ракурсах, с оружием и без. Потянувшись, Корво коснулся центрального листа и отдернул руку от неожиданности — бумажная стена совершенно беззвучно осыпалась на пол, оставляя за собой одну картину. Портрет. Разноцветные глаза мужчины на нем выглядели совершенно живыми, смотрели прямо на Корво.

Затихший было неестественный звук резко стал громче и ближе. Тяжелее. Опаснее. В нем угадывался приглушенный шепот, не складывающийся в отдельные слова, но пропитанный ощущением угрозы; снова зазвучал недобрый смех.

Краем глаза Корво заметил мелькнувшую тень, прыжком развернулся, отпуская взглядом портрет — и шепот взметнулся торжествующим крещендо, резанул скрежетом по нервам.

Прямо перед Корво, опустив голову, стояла девушка в белом, окруженная привычным в этой реальности бирюзовым сиянием, на вид совершенно безобидная — но все инстинкты взвыли, требуя немедленно оказаться от нее как можно дальше.

Новый издевательский, злой смешок. Девушка вскинула голову — глубоко запавшие, подведенные черным глаза полыхали ненавистью.

— Попробуй, отбери! — прошипела она злорадно, оскаливаясь, и протянула к Корво руку со скрюченными, словно в судороге, пальцами. — Закончишь, как они все! А я останусь! Даже отродье той мерзавки подчинится моей силе, рано или поздно!

Отшатнувшись, Корво попытался нащупать хоть какое-то оружие, защититься, но без толку. Ухмылка на лице ужасной твари — на человека она не очень-то походила — стала шире и довольнее.

— Сбежать тоже не выйдет! Ты теперь Ее, Она тебя выбрала — но Она моя. Только моя! — с этими словами она вцепилась Корво в левую кисть, острыми ногтями распарывая кожу — на пыльный пол упали капли крови. Дернула к себе, прижалась всем телом — и ее сияние начало перетекать на Корво. — Проверим, кто из нас сильнее? Знай — я всегда побеждаю. Но... мы можем попробовать договориться и по-хорошему, — вкрадчиво шепнула она у самого его уха, касаясь мочки холодными губами, — и с силой толкнула назад, на стену.

Удар.

Обжигающая боль в спине и в левой руке.

Яркий свет.

Слепота.

Задыхаясь, Корво сел на кровати, отбрасывая одеяло. Сквозь приоткрытую дверь и грязные окна на чердак заглядывало солнце, пылинки умиротворенно танцевали в его лучах. С реки гудели китобойные суда, уходящие на промысел. И, естественно, никаких странных веток, маков и девушек. Всего лишь дурной сон, пусть в Колдрижде ему обычно и снились другие...

Убийцы, бесшумно появляющиеся за оградой беседки со стороны обрыва, ни одного стражника вокруг, алая кровь Джессамины, резко оборвавшийся вскрик Эмили, когда ассасин в красном, зажав ей рот, просто растворился в воздухе. Во снах Корво та сцена повторялась снова, и снова, и снова.

Подавив неприятную дрожь, Корво торопливо потянулся к плащу — спрятать, скрыть свою уязвимость под этой пусть эфемерной, но все же броней — и застыл, как парализованный. На тыльной стороне левой кисти красовался странный, будто начертанный темно-синими чернилами знак: маковая головка в окружении пяти пышных бахромчатых лепестков.

Корво рефлекторно сжал кулаки, и символ вспыхнул бирюзой, покалывая кожу ледяными иголочками боли, — а чердак подернулся мутной пеленой, в которой яркими силуэтами очертились его маска, оружие и стеклянная бутыль с ворванью на столе. Пылинки в воздухе замерли, словно мухи в потускневшем солнечном янтаре.

Пальцы от неожиданности разжались — и свет вернулся, а боль ушла, как не бывало.

Моргнув, Корво оценивающе посмотрел на метку. Опять сжал кулак. Огляделся. И задумчиво прижал пальцы к губам, усмехаясь. Кошмары кошмарами, но этот любопытный эффект мог оказаться полезным в поисках Эмили.

***

Гарретт не любил Аббатство. Пусть их проповеди были недалеки от истины, а цели прямо противоположны — они слишком напоминали ему фанатичных Озаренных, из-за которых был разрушен Город, а Эрин... Что стало с Эрин, Гарретт до сих пор не знал, но надеялся, ей удалось избавиться от Примали. Иначе почему постоянно появлялись новые отмеченные ее символом — могучая сверхъестественная сила искала себе новое вместилище?

Связи с Гарреттом Примали, очевидно, было недостаточно, хотя один осколок так и остался с ним — и в итоге за почти двести лет Гарретт не постарел ни на год.

Встряхнув головой, он чуть слышно фыркнул. Осенью к нему частенько приходили воспоминания, а тут еще этот смотритель со своей лекцией о Запретах и безумии, что ждет их преступивших. Чушь, конечно: Гарретт и сам не знал, по каким признакам Прималь выбирает, кого отмечать знаком, — но дело точно было не в блуждающем взоре и распутной плоти, иначе с рисунком мака на левой руке ходил бы каждый второй.

Как удачно, что нелепая лекция как раз закончилась: можно было больше не медлить и заняться тем, за чем Гарретт сюда явился. Опал Холджера, основателя Аббатства и последнего оставшегося в живых члена злополучного мистического ордена барона Норткреста.

Пышно украшенные урны с прахом Верховных Смотрителей стояли в соседней комнате. Спрыгнуть на пол с потолочной балки, повернуться... И отскочить в тень от кольнувшего ощущения знакомой искристой силы.

Проклятье, как не вовремя! Очередной отмеченный Прималью — в компанию к старухе-аристократке, немому палачу и художнице. И всякий раз осколок в глазу притягивал Гарретта к ним. Это раздражало — он все равно знал наперед, что их ждет...

После Города — и Эрин — Прималь осталась отравленной. И все, к кому она прикасалась, так или иначе сходили с ума. Помешавшаяся старуха подкармливала крыс человечиной, вырезала из костей странные амулеты, сочиняла песни о прекрасной черноглазой девочке — и растила в закутке за домом голубые маки. Невменяемый палач носил те самые амулеты, клеймил заключенных своими инициалами, хранил у себя в подвале целую коллекцию тонких черных бус — и осыпал трупы казненных маковыми лепестками. А одержимая художница каким-то невообразимым образом поделилась приобретенной силой с другими, собрала собственный ковен, рисовала сюрреалистичные пейзажи мира Примали — и засадила маками целое заброшенное поместье Бригмор...

Гарретта все это немного тревожило — нужно быть слепым, чтобы не увидеть намеков на сохранившуюся связь Примали с Эрин. Но он давно понял: попытки спасти отмеченных обречены на провал. Поначалу он предлагал помощь — желая хоть так, косвенно, исправить все, случившееся в Городе, — но быстро понял: от судьбы не убежишь. Он слишком мало знал о Примали, чтобы действительно быть полезным.

Теперь он старался держаться в стороне и занимался своими делами. Изредка — если замечал нечто интересное — приходил к новым отмеченным и рассказывал им о предстоящем безумии, которое можно было оттянуть, если не пользоваться дарованными силами. Но в основном — просто наблюдал, не вмешиваясь. Сбежать подальше, куда-нибудь на Пандуссию, не давал его собственный осколок.

...Последние лет десять Гарретту иногда казалось: в Дануолле есть кто-то еще, связанный с Прималью. Не так, как он сам, не так, как отмеченные. Исходящее от них ощущение силы напоминало мятный холодок, со временем сменяющийся запахом гниющих яблок. А таинственный кто-то у Гарретта ассоциировался со слабо уловимым, обманчивым ароматом корицы — точь-в-точь, как от его любимых булочек с Серконоса...

Гарретт медлил, затаившись в сумраке, не желая попадаться на глаза отмеченному. 

Сила снова захрустела ледяными кристалликами и сладковатой горечью растеклась на языке. Вверх по лестнице мелькнула размытая тень, обходя стороной застывшего перед гобеленом смотрителя.

А вот это было уже любопытно.

Отмеченные обычно действовали грубее — словно в них оставляло след искаженное отражение сущности Эрин, запечатленное в Примали. Хм, может, у этого был шанс задержаться на грани безумия подольше, если Гарретт даст ему подсказку.

У долгой жизни есть свои преимущества, но со временем даже мастеру-вору надоедает осмотрительность — Гарретту все чаще хотелось пощекотать себе нервы, рискнуть, подразнить стражников... Бросив прощальный, полный сожаления взгляд на урны, он проскользнул на второй этаж следом за тенью. 

Заигрывать с отмеченным точно опаснее, чем со стражей, — но и куда увлекательнее.

***

После визита в Аббатство Корво хотел одного — спать. Ночь выдалась слишком уж насыщенной: одна только полоумная старуха Ветошь со своим выводком крыс, маковой клумбой и потускневшей меткой чего стоила. Хотя вот за маки ее можно было поблагодарить. Теперь стало ясно: без них — или без эликсира Пьеро на их основе — долго Корво не протянет. Станет слабеть связь с Прималью, как назвала ее старуха, — выходит, байки Аббатства имели под собой почву. Станут иссякать силы. А Корво уже убедился: с ними найти Эмили и расквитаться с Берроузом однозначно будет проще.

О том, что Старая Ветошь могла сойти с ума не просто так, он старательно не думал. Не время для сомнений — он не мог позволить себе подвести Эмили и тех, кто взялся ей помогать. Да и девушка из сна упоминала возможность «договориться»...

Стащив сапоги, Корво с довольным выдохом расслабился, опустил голову на подушку — после Колдриджа даже пропыленный чердак и кровать с застиранными простынями покажутся пределом мечтаний — и закрыл глаза, надеясь поскорее провалиться в сон.

Не тут-то было. Что-то мешалось, как камешек в сапоге, как шероховатость на грани восприятия — Корво словно не отпускал настойчивый, назойливый взгляд.

Глупости. Не Хэвлок же пришел посмотреть, как Корво спит.

Повернувшись на спину, Корво сосредоточился на дыхании. Вдох, выдох. Вдох, выдох. Плавный ритм убаюкивал, погружал в дрему, но чувство тревоги никак не желало уходить. Ощущение чужого присутствия не исчезало — наоборот, становилось все ближе и... теплее?

А потом слегка онемевшая от холода метки кисть вдруг начала согреваться, и Корво, не размышляя, действуя на инстинктах, дернулся в ту сторону. Под веками вспыхнул голубой силуэт, и время замедлилось.

Рвануть на себя, толкнуть ногами, упасть сверху, прямо с одеялом, прижать к полу — и только тогда открыть глаза.

В первое мгновение Корво показалось, что он все-таки заснул — перед ним был мужчина с портрета из недавнего кошмара: тонкие губы, шрамы поперек правой щеки, бирюзовый мерцающий огонек вместо зрачка в правом глазу... Но тут незнакомец немного нервно усмехнулся и открыл рот:

— А ты быстро освоился с подарочком, лорд-защитник.

Реальность ударила под дых: никаких снов, зато этот человек знал, кто он и где прячется. Возможно, знал и о Лоялистах.

Корво тяжелее навалился мужчине на плечи — тот судорожно хватанул ртом воздух, охнул — и яростно рявкнул:

— Кто ты такой? Что тебе надо?!

— Какая разница, кто я такой, — задыхаясь — и все равно ухмыляясь! — ответил мужчина, — если я здесь, чтобы предупредить тебя об опасности?

Корво лишь сильнее сжал пальцы и настойчиво повторил:

— Кто ты такой? — И добавил по наитию: — Почему я видел тебя во сне?

Улыбка слетела с губ незнакомца, глаза в изумлении распахнулись, но он быстро взял себя в руки, снова прищурился и ответил — на этот раз почти серьезно:

— Я тот, кто может дать тебе совет, лорд-защитник. Если хочешь подольше сохранить рассудок — забудь о силах Примали.

Воспоминания о Старой Ветоши нахлынули на Корво затхлой, душной волной, заставляя по новой содрогнуться от сомнений, которые он так настойчиво от себя гнал. Что, если старуха спятила именно из-за метки? Что, если он не успеет найти Эмили?..

Задумавшись, он слегка расслабился, отвлекся, чем незнакомец не преминул воспользоваться, попытавшись заехать Корво коленом в пах. Поморщившись, Корво сдвинулся, перенося вес ниже, чтобы прижать к полу ноги наглеца — а тот этого и ждал.

Выдернув из-под одеяла руку, он схватил Корво за затылок, приподнялся и жадно поцеловал. От удивления у Корво приоткрылись губы, и мужчина, не медля, скользнул ему в рот языком.

Опомнившись, Корво отпрянул — и тут же поплатился. Последним, что он увидел, была новая торжествующая усмешка и показавшаяся над краем одеяла вторая рука со странным сияющим пузырьком.

Вспышка ослепляющего света. Толчок, от которого Корво приложился затылком о край кровати. Тихий, но четкий — пробирающий до костей — шепот:

— И лучше тебе запомнить мой совет, Корво Аттано.

Шорох мягких подошв, хлопок дальней чердачной двери.

Проморгавшись и прогнав радужные круги из слезящихся глаз, Корво рванул следом, уже понимая: он безнадежно опоздал. Когда он добрался до выхода, черная тень как раз исчезла в окне здания на другой стороне улицы.

Только сейчас Корво почувствовал, что пульсирующее в левой кисти тепло не торопится сменяться знакомым холодом.

Раздосадовано ударив раскрытыми ладонями по перилам, Корво мысленно выругался и закусил губу. Узнать бы побольше о том, откуда этому парню известно о метке — и о безумии, — да где ж его теперь найдешь?

Раздраженно хмурясь, Корво вернулся в постель. Он ждал, что сон теперь не придет до рассвета, — но вместо этого мгновенно рухнул в темноту. Подернутую бирюзовым туманом темноту, в которой угадывались смутные очертания двух женских фигур. Приглушенные голоса звучали как сквозь воду или плотно притворенную дверь.

— ...узнал Дауд. Китобоям заказали Тимша, а у того были моя картина и письмо. Дауд что-то почувствовал и теперь ищет меня.

— Мерзкое отродье подлой расчетливой ведьмы!

— Почему он еще не сошел с ума?.. 

— Я не могу воздействовать на него напрямую, он получил силы через мать. Та сумела ограничить узы... 

— Почему он хочет меня найти?

— Вообразил, будто может что-то изменить в мире, искупить вину. Будто может сбежать от моего влияния!

— Он способен помешать мне? Ты обещала помогать!.. 

— Пусть Дауд связан со мной лишь косвенно, но и это дает простор для маневра. Я помогу...

— Ты поможешь... И Эмили станет моей вместе с Империей!..

С судорожным вздохом Корво сел в кровати. Одеяло сбилось в ногах, а рубашка, в которой он спал, промокла от пота. Левая рука пульсировала тупой болью — кожа вокруг маковых лепестков была покрасневшей, воспаленной, но прежний холод так и не вернулся. 

Имя стучало в висках: Дауд. Наемный убийца, забравший жизнь Джессамины. И тот, кто мешал жуткой девушке из кошмара и ее — подопечной? подруге? — причинить вред Эмили.

По всему выходило, что договориться с девушкой у Корво все-таки не выйдет. Да если она несет угрозу для Эмили, то он лучше станет сотрудничать с Даудом!

Корво разжал кулаки: на ладонях остались вдавленные отпечатки ногтей, и он с минуту завороженно наблюдал, как посиневшая кожа наливается краснотой. 

На утро вопросов к вчерашнему незнакомцу заметно прибавилось. 

***

Вот это и называется: «пощекотать нервы»!

Лорд-защитник Корво Аттано был действительно хорош — спустя годы, потраченные на самосовершенствование, Гарретт считал, что его невозможно услышать, если он сам того не пожелает. До вчерашней ночи. Он терял хватку? Или безумие Примали незаметно подкралось к нему — и он стал слишком самонадеян?

Вспомнив вчерашнюю ночь, Гарретт поморщился от досады. И теперь, пока Корво Аттано не сойдет с ума, осколок будет неумолимо тянуть к нему. Хотя... Гарретт не привык себе врать: сейчас дело не только в осколке. Никто из отмеченных ни разу не ловил Гарретта за руку — и теперь им овладел азарт, глушивший голос разума. Хотелось опять подкрасться к Аттано, посмотреть, как скоро все для того закончится. Хотелось... что-то изменить в той рутине, в которую превратилась жизнь за два столетия.

А это было нетипично — и поэтому интересно вдвойне. Любопытство и предвкушение тесно переплетались с... отголосками вины. Гарретт до сих пор чувствовал ответственность за случившееся в Городе, хоть и понимал — он сделал все, что мог. 

Неловкое движение отмычкой, и все внутренние пружины с тихим щелчком вернулись на свои места. Гарретт недовольно сдвинул брови: этот сейф оказался крепким орешком. 

Внезапно треск электричества далеко внизу оборвался — стена света отключилась. Подопытные Соколова, этого гениального безумца, не теряя времени, бросились прочь подворотнями.

Гарретт склонил голову к плечу, лишь сейчас осознавая причину своей неловкости с замком — за грудиной словно засел рыболовный крючок, что тянул в сторону моста Колдуина. 

А сложная техника частенько глохнет, когда рядом бродит воплощенная сила Примали. 

На грани — за гранью? — слышимости зашелестели под осторожными шагами голубые маки, растущие на стыке реальности и снов. Воздух наполнился свежим ароматом мяты.

Выдернуть отмычки из упрямого замка; Аттано здесь. Как раз можно испытать свои силы по новой — и уточнить, когда это он успел увидеть Гарретта во сне. 

***

Три ночи подряд Корво преследовал в кошмарах пронзительный жалобный плач, перемежающийся бесконечными разговорами об Эмили и власти. А еще — взбешенными выкриками о неподатливом, упрямом Дауде, из-за которого девушка из сна — вторая называла ее госпожой Эрин — начинала слабеть. 

Выспаться как следует не удавалось, и все вокруг раздражало: Лидия и ее предложения «согреть постель»; вечные жалобы Пендлтона на братьев — даже после их исчезновения; Мартин с Хэвлоком, скрывающие за показным дружелюбием уверенность в том, что Корво готов выполнить любой приказ, словно дрессированная собачка... Но больше всего раздражало то, как бесцеремонно Хэвлок увел Эмили прочь, стоило ей ступить на берег. Хотя, судя по тому, как охотно она последовала за грозным адмиралом, не так уж она и хотела видеть Корво. Оно и понятно — но все равно больно...

Постепенно в душу Корво начинали закрадываться нехорошие — необоснованные, но такие ядовитые — подозрения: будто сам он Лоялистам нужен лишь для того, чтобы выполнить грязную работу. 

Трезвой частью рассудка он понимал, что несправедлив — ведь они спасли его, заботились об Эмили, помогали отомстить лорду-регенту, — но недовольство настойчиво требовало выхода. Собственно, поэтому он и согласился отправиться за Соколовым прямо сейчас — отличный шанс выместить негодование на речных хрустаках и слишком наглых бандитах.

Потусторонний звон откуда-то сверху заставил Корво поднять глаза к соседнему балкону, на котором самозабвенно хрипел очередной плакальщик, протягивая запятнанные болезнью руки в сторону Корво. 

Сосредоточение. Мутная пелена, накрывшая мир. Холод, на миг обнимающий кисть. Слабо светящиеся очертания маков за ближайшей стеной.

Не медля, Корво шевельнул запястьем, заряжая арбалет, выстрелил и мгновенно перескочил выше, подхватывая почти свалившийся за перила свежий труп. Нет нужды извещать стражу о своем присутствии.

Цветы манили к себе — нежным перезвоном, тонким ароматом и обещанием новой энергии. 

Склоняясь над первым маком, Ковро невольно вспомнил слова ночного визитера. «Хочешь сохранить рассудок». Пальцы дрогнули в нерешительности. И в Аббатстве, и в Золотой Кошке ему пришлось бы туго без метки, но теперь, когда Эмили спасена, — стоило ли рисковать дальше? А получится ли у него добраться до Берроуза без помощи метки? Корво не оправдал доверия Джессамины и не мог допустить повторения истории с Эмили — еще и этой вины он точно не вынесет... 

Показалось, что спину сверлит внимательный, любопытный взгляд, и Корво медленно распрямился, выискивая возможное укрытие.

— Кто здесь? — тихо и ровно — смятение никак не отражалось в его голосе.

Едва слышный шорох слева — Корво рывком развернулся туда. Повторил тише, почти шепотом:

— Кто?.. 

Звон в воздухе изменил оттенок, будто в приветствии. Сегодня лицо незнакомца было скрыто платком, но не узнать его было нельзя.

— Надеюсь, ты не станешь на меня набрасываться, как в прошлый раз, — он говорил насмешливо, но Корво вдруг почудилось в его позе напряжение и легкая неуверенность. Словно он не ожидал, что Корво снова его заметит.

— Если ты не станешь говорить загадками. Как в прошлый раз. — Первая растерянность прошла, и раздражение на весь мир вновь начало набирать силу. — Кто ты такой?

— Я никто.

Досадливо оскалившись под маской, Корво кинулся вперед, замечая, как незнакомец потянулся к поясу. Не медля, Корво сосредоточился, вливая в кисть последние капли накопленных сил. Время приосталовилось — всего на пару секунд, но Корво их хватило, чтобы перехватить этого «никто» за запястья и прижать к стене.

— Я просил без загадок! — глухо рявкнул Корво, крепче сжимая пальцы — наверняка оставляя на память синяки.

От удара о стену платок с лица мужчины сполз; он чуть скривил губы от боли, но все же соизволил ответить:

— Ты даже не дал мне договорить, лорд-защитник, — негодование было слишком наигранным, чтобы Корво ему поверил. — Я никто — тот, кто прячется в тени, тот, кого не видят и не слышат. Я мастер-вор. Гарретт, если тебе важно имя.

— Отлично, мастер-вор. Следующий вопрос: что ты знаешь о Примали? — Чувствовать себя виноватым Корво не собирался.

— Эй, может, не будешь торопиться? Первый вопрос был твой — теперь моя очередь, — попытался возмутиться Гарретт.

Корво для наглядности стиснул пальцы еще сильнее.

— Мне кажется, не ты сейчас диктуешь условия. Ты нашел меня — значит, тебе что-то от меня нужно. Вот поэтому сначала ты расскажешь все, что я хочу выяснить, — а потом отвечу я, — Корво умел быть упрямым, особенно когда от этого зависело благополучие Эмили и его собственное. А доверять странному вору, который слишком многое знал, вообще не было причин.

Молчание затягивалось. Корво не спешил разжимать руки — прошлого урока ему было достаточно, да Гарретт в этот раз и не пытался провернуть ничего похожего. Наконец, вздохнув, тот расслабился, сдаваясь — и Корво разочарованно поморщился: он опять оказался прав.

— Ты ведь и сам догадался, что я тоже связан с Прималью — но немного по-другому. Я всегда чувствую, когда часть ее силы просачивается в мир. Я ощущаю всех отмеченных после. И все, у кого я видел такую метку, — Гарретт мельком взглянул вверх, на левую руку Корво, — со временем сходили с ума. Безумие можно лишь оттянуть.

Корво прикрыл глаза, смиряясь с правдой. Примерно этого он и ждал, но все же... Пока слова не были произнесены вслух, можно было притворяться, что это нелепые выдумки. Не опасаться, что нескончаемая бессонница уже и так потихоньку начинает лишать здравомыслия и разума.

Хотя... а как же Дауд? Он точно пользовался теми же силами и был связан с девушкой из снов — но не особо походил на безумца.

— В городе есть как минимум один человек, которого Прималь пока не свела с ума. Наемный убийца, глава китобоев, Дауд. Я видел сны: Эрин говорила о нем с кем-то еще — может, с еще одной отмеченной, — уточнил Корво с подозрением: вор пытался его обмануть? 

Вот только Гарретт вместо ожидаемых отговорок побледнел до синевы; жилы на запястьях под ладонями Корво напряглись чуть не на разрыв.

— Эрин? Ты сказал Эрин? — свистящим шепотом выдохнул Гарретт.

Корво недоуменно нахмурился, но кивнул:

— Так ее называла вторая...

— Черные глаза, темные, очень коротко подстриженные волосы, невысокая? В... белом платье, как будто из бинтов, или в черной коже?

— В белом платье, да, именно. — Корво разжал руки, отступая: Гарретт сейчас сам походил на умалишенного, который мог ни с того ни с сего броситься на Корво, и это... немного пугало.

Вместо этого Гарретт вдруг с силой ударил кулаком по стене.

— Боги на пороге, все-таки она! Я так надеялся, будто вижу то, что хочу увидеть, и никаких знаков на самом деле нет, но... Как же ей помочь?..

— Эй, ты не ответил! Дауд! Почему он не сошел с ума? — Корво резко щелкнул пальцами перед лицом Гарретта, привлекая внимание. Тот немедленно вскинул голову — и Корво подавил непроизвольную дрожь: бирюзовая искра в правом глазу вспыхнула не хуже факела.

— Честно? Понятия не имею, о чем ты, — отрывисто, нетерпеливо. — Похоже, я знаю куда меньше, чем полагал, самодовольный идиот. И спросить не у кого: Орион был безумцем, но хоть что-то знал о Примали, а сейчас я и не догадываюсь, как помочь ей...

Гарретт оборвал себя на полуслове, погружаясь в размышления, и Корво решился. Гарретт, очевидно, не был плохим человеком: ведь он хотел помочь Эрин. И он точно знал о Примали больше самого Корво — рассказать ему обо всем, что случилось с той самой, первой ночи среди маков и ветвей, было, наверное, наилучшим выходом. 

Гарретт слушал внимательно, не перебивая, только покусывал в задумчивости кончик большого пальца. Когда рассказ подошел к концу, он, ни секунды не колеблясь, выдохнул:

— Я тебе помогу, Корво Аттано. И с местью, и, если понадобится, с той отмеченной — ее зовут Делайла. А ты поможешь мне. Передашь Эрин мои слова, если получится — вытащишь ее наружу. Мне путь в мир Примали закрыт слишком давно.

Корво отрешенно кивнул, соглашаясь: взаимовыгодное сотрудничество он готов был принять.

— Что там тебе нужно для начала? Похитить бабника-Соколова? Дел на десять минут!

Гарретт почти мечтательно потирал руки.

***

Аттано все же был странным парнем. Гарретт мог понять чувство вины за смерть императрицы и жажду мести — но не готовность сойти с ума или погибнуть, лишь бы заслужить прощение ее драгоценной дочери. А то, что Аттано движет именно это желание, Гарретт сообразил довольно быстро. Ведь когда речь заходила о Дауде, Аттано каждый раз заявлял, что тот может искупить свою вину, помешав Делайле.

Иногда Гарретту казалось, Аттано не просто готов, а даже хочет умереть — принять высшую меру наказания, — потому как уверен: Эмили только обрадуется, если человек, не сумевший спасти ее мать, погибнет. Аттано держался на плаву исключительно благодаря твердой решимости вернуть Эмили на престол. После этого он готов был доверить ее Лоялистам — а сам исчез бы в безвестности.

Гарретт тоже был не понаслышке знаком с чувством вины, но у него хотя бы были годы, чтобы понять — неважно, считаешь ли ты себя недостойным жизни: сдаваться нельзя. Надо в любой ситуации идти дальше и изо всех сил пытаться изменить то, что тебя не устраивает.

Когда они выбирались задворками с вечеринки Бойлов, Гарретт поробовал ненавязчиво намекнуть, что ни адмирал, ни Верховный Смотритель, ни чванливый аристократ, подставивший Аттано лорду Шоу, не похожи на людей, которым стоит доверять Империю... 

В ответ Аттано убежденно — и до жути простодушно — заявил: они помогли мне бежать из тюрьмы, помогают отомстить, значит — достойны доверия. Как и Дауд, спасающий Эмили, как и сам Гарретт, помогающий Корво, пусть и ради своих интересов.

В такие моменты готовность Аттано доверять всем подряд приводила Гарретта в искреннее недоумение — и, надо признать, изрядно раздражала. Хоть одно радовало — сила Аттано по-прежнему ощущалась свежей и прохладной, никакой затхлости, и это при том, что метку он активировал довольно часто... Возможно, дело было в близости самого Гарретта — он как-то нейтрализовал эффект Примали, отдалял приход безумия.

Загадка сохраняющегося здравомыслия Дауда, кстати, решилась довольно легко: Гарретт вспомнил женщину с Серконоса, отмеченную Прималью, но сумевшую магическими ритуалами ослабить ее влияние. По срокам все сходилось: Дауд вполне мог быть ее сыном. Сыном, которому передалась связь с Прималью — но без ее тлетворного, разлагающего психику влияния. 

Без запаха гнилых яблок, зато с ароматом булочек с корицей...

А еще существовал шанс — мать рассказала Дауду о Примали то, что помогло бы вытащить Эрин. 

Вчера ночью оборвалась жизнь Хайрема Берроуза — и смерть его была кровавой, но остановить Аттано Гарретт даже не попытался — признавал за ним право на любую месть. Он добился своего. Его маленькая императрица сможет вернуться на престол. 

Теперь Гарретт собирался наведаться в Затопленный Квартал, правда, втайне от Аттано — пусть он вроде искренне не винил Дауда как простого исполнителя, но ему вряд ли пошла бы на пользу встреча с убийцей прежней императрицы.

Аттано и так, кажется, держался только за обещание помочь Гарретту с Эрин и за пока сохраняющуюся угрозу со стороны Делайлы — ночью перед визитом в Башню он опять видел ее во сне. Хотя, по его словам, Эрин ему больше не являлась...

Возвращаться в «Песью Яму» вместе с Аттано Гарретт отказался — показываться на глаза Лоялистам не было никакого желания — и сейчас ждал, пока Аттано поднимется к себе на чердак. Что теперь? Гарретт взглянул на реку: с верхнего этажа полуобвалившейся башенки открывался прекрасный вид на восходящее над Дануоллом солнце...

В том, что Аттано сдержит обещание и рано или поздно поговорит с Эрин, Гарретт не сомневался. Можно было идти по своим делам, искать Дауда и пытаться заключить с ним сделку... Или все же задержаться рядом с Аттано — как настойчиво советовала интуиция и возникшее всего за несколько дней смутное чувство привязанности?

Внезапно мир вздрогнул перед глазами. Пошатнувшись, Гарретт оперся рукой о стену. Что?.. Перевел взгляд на окно напротив — Корво в зеркальной позе стоял, привалившись к косяку. Вот он сделал неуверенный шаг — и рухнул вперед.

Гарретт еще заметил, как кто-то заходит на чердак следом за Корво. Кто именно — уже не различить: Гарретт падал в темноту.

Темноту, пронизанную ритмичным щелкающим звуком — тем самым, что раньше, во время злоключений в Городе, безошибочно оповещал о появлении существ, искаженных Прималью.

Гарретт на ощупь нашел в колчане стрелу с воспламеняющимся наконечником, торопливо достал лук — и только затем открыл глаза.

...А он и забыл, каким пугающе красивым был этот мир, полный иллюзий и мрака. Вдалеке, среди ветвей мелькнула быстрая тень, заколыхались маковые головки — и Гарретт встряхнулся, сбрасывая оцепенение. Не время. 

Рядом тихо застонал Аттано. Гарретт, присев, прикрыл ему рот ладонью и дернул за плечо — не стоило привлекать внимания местных обитателей. Даже к Эрин он предпочтет подойти незамеченным — Гарретт прекрасно помнил, чем закончился их последний разговор на Ковчеге. И он догадывался, что с тех пор Эрин все так же считает, будто Прималь у нее хотят отобрать.

Хотя, похоже, все эти годы Прималь сама стремилась покинуть ее любым способом.

***

Гарретт бесшумно крался впереди, обходил ветви и прижимался к каменным колоннам, а Корво на слегка нетвердых ногах следовал за ним.

Яд... Зачем? Неужели Мартин, умный, проницательный Мартин не понял, что Корво не представляет для них никакой угрозы? Даже Гарретт заметил: Корво не прочь умереть. Пара-тройка своевременных фраз, и он сам — с облегчением от выполненного дела! — оборвал бы свою жизнь, например, ввязавшись в безнадежный бой с бандитами или плакальщиками на улицах города...

А тут Корво вдруг осознал, что опасность до сих пор подстерегает Эмили за каждым углом. И пусть она его презирает или ненавидит — он не бросит юную императрицу на растерзание безжалостному миру, он ухватится за предоставленный Самуэлем шанс — если нужно, зубами вырвет у судьбы свою жизнь! 

Сумрак постепенно отступал, и Корво несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, прочищая голову — не время и не место для посторонних мыслей. Гарретт целеустремленно шел к Эрин — и по некоторым оброненным фразам у Корво сложилось впечатление, что она не будет рада встрече.

Ветви кончались, впереди — лишь открытое, ярко освещенное пространство, окруженное строем гротескных каменных монстров. В круге ослепительного сияния можно было различить Эрин, Делайлу и огромный холст со диковинным портретом, в котором Корво к своему ужасу с определенным трудом опознал Эмили. Делайла колдовала над алтарем, монотонным речитативом зачитывая заклинание, а Эрин, закинув ногу на ногу, покачивая босой ступней, сидела на камне рядом и с любопытством наблюдала за разворачивающимся действом. От нее к Делайле и к портрету тянулись стеклянисто-прозрачные потоки бирюзовой энергии — но только сейчас Корво обратил внимание, что цвет ее силы был как будто грязнее, чем цвет Примали в зрачке Гарретта.

Бросив последний взгляд на Эрин, Гарретт осторожно двинулся в обход круга из статуй, но далеко он не ушел. Из-за сплетения ветвей по правую сторону вдруг вынырнула темная фигура — и зажала ему рот, стремительно утягивая за собой в более глубокую тень.

Не раздумывая, Корво скользнул следом, одним движением доставая клинок. Прищурившись, он пытался разглядеть, кого еще занесло в этот безумный мир, когда услышал странно четкий, но при этом почти беззвучный шепот:

— Тихо!

Одинокая сияющая сфера выбрала именно этот момент, чтобы вплыть между ними — и Корво, не сдержавшись, отшатнулся. Это лицо он видел на портрете в доме торговца картинами...

— Ты! — прошипел он. Сколько бы он ни говорил себе, что не винит Дауда, но встретиться с ним так внезапно...

— Я, Аттано, я, — все так же едва слышно подтвердил Дауд. — Но давай мы решим свои разногласия после того, как помешаем тем двоим? Они хотят...

— Я знаю, чего они хотят, уже давно, — перебил его Корво. — Но я так и не понял, почему ты хочешь их остановить, а, Дауд?

Подозрительно затихший Гарретт выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы резко ткнуть Дауду в плечо незаметно выуженной из колчана стрелой. Тот с шипением разжал руку, и Гарретт одним ловким прыжком оказался рядом с Корво.

— Это Дауд? — скептически вопросил он, не понижая голоса. — Хотя... точно, корица! М-да, я ждал чего-то более впечатляющего от самого знаменитого наемного убийцы Дануолла.

— Заткнись! Они услышат! — вскинул голову Дауд, но Гарретт безмятежно отмахнулся:

— Звуки здесь распространяются совершенно непредсказуемо. Подозреваю, Прималь сама выбирает, что и кому открывать. Раз Эрин нас еще не услышала — то и не услышит, пока не окажемся у нее за спиной.

Взгляд Дауда наполнился невыразимым удивлением. Повернувшись к Корво, он озадаченно уточнил:

— Да кто он такой?

И вот тут Корво тихонько засмеялся. Все происходящее напоминало сюжет сказки, которые так любила слушать перед сном Эмили. Несправедливо обвиненный герой, раскаявшийся злодей и случайно втянутый во всю эту передрягу вор собирались спасти принцессу от злой ведьмы. Их затея была бы обречена на успех. 

Если бы в реальности все происходило так же однозначно, как в сказках...

— Аттано, отставить истерику! — стукнул его по плечу Гарретт. — Все получится: ты спасешь Эмили, он... тоже спасет Эмили, а я пообщаюсь, наконец, с Эрин. 

Дауд после этих слов скептически хмыкнул, скрещивая руки на груди, и Гарретт хлопнул по плечу и его, самодовольно улыбаясь, — но Корво яснее ясного видел за улыбкой браваду и тщательно скрываемую тревогу.

— В общем, обязанности мы поделили. Я пошел, — с этими словами Гарретт стремительно растворился в тенях; дернувшийся снова его схватить Дауд остался ни с чем. Корво лишь качнул головой: он успел смириться с тем, что Гарретт, когда возможно, предпочитает действовать в одиночку. 

— Аттано, все-таки — кто он такой? — задумчиво повторил Дауд, сжимая пальцы протянутой руки в кулак.

— У него личный интерес к девушке в белом — остальное сейчас не так важно. На тебя в принципе не действует их магия — или только безумие Примали?

— Безумие? То есть этот парень безумен — у него в глазу тот же бирюзовый свет? И при чем здесь корица? — Дауд недоуменно посмотрел в сторону омытой светом площадки. Корво нетерпеливо притопнул ногой и потянулся к маске — он успел к ней привыкнуть и теперь чувствовал себя без нее почти обнаженным.

— Пообщаешься с ним после, если все закончится хорошо. Он вроде бы знал твою мать — будет, о чем поговорить, — сухо съязвил раздраженный Корво. — Я так понимаю, что насчет Примали ты сам не знаешь? Тогда действуем по обстоятельствам — но Делайла должна умереть.

— Я сумею ее обездвижить, мои способности здесь работают — я проверял, — бросив еще один взгляд вслед растворившемуся в сумраке Гарретту, перешел к делу Дауд — а Корво вспомнил, как он сам беспомощно висел в воздухе, неспособный помешать убийце Джессамины. 

— Так чего мы ждем? — глухо спросил он, порадовавшись, что успел надеть маску.

Между статуй монстров было достаточно места. На свет все трое вышли одновременно.

Монотонный, давно уже ставший фоновым шумом треск превратился в пронзительный звон — Эрин одним движением слетела с алтаря и, став на мгновение полупрозрачной, словно призрак по воздуху переместилась к Гарретту.

— Все еще мечтаешь отнять мою силу?! — ее шипение вибрацией отдавалось в камнях под ногами. Гарретт попытался что-то сказать, поднимая руки перед собой, — но Эрин, даже не заметив, обрушилась на него ураганом. — Так вот отчего я слабела! Это ты виноват! Ты! Ты! Она выбрала тебя давно и хотела сбежать через отмеченных — к тебе! — теперь она визжала, осыпая Гарретта градом ударов, от которых тот просто заслонялся, стремясь достучаться до нее:

— Послушай, я лишь хочу тебе помочь! Эрин!

Корво не знал, сколько бы он завороженно смотрел на эту сцену, если бы не ощутил рядом движение воздуха — Дауд, в отличие от него, не терял времени. Делайла, не успев броситься к своей госпоже, зависла в воздухе, и Корво, не медля больше, переместился к ней и одни ударом погрузил свой клинок прямо в ее сердце.

Но ему не суждено было насладиться триумфом и накатившим облегчением — со стороны Гарретта и Эрин донесся вскрик боли. Корво, не задумываясь о последствиях и причинах, рванул туда — он ведь обещал помогать Гарретту, но не уточнял, как именно.

Уже хватая Эрин за руку, Корво заметил краем глаза, что на ее второе запястье опустилась рука в перчатке — Дауд. Вдвоем они оттащили ее от Гарретта, у которого на щеке остались длинные царапины.

— Эрин, — опять начал он в бесплодной попытке воззвать к ее разуму, — ты сходишь с ума!.. Но я хочу тебя спасти! Я могу хоть что-нибудь сделать...

Она его не слушала. Извернувшись в удерживающих ее руках, Эрин настойчиво сверлила Корво безумным взглядом. 

— Дело не в Дауде, а в тебе! Это через тебя сила утекает! Ты связан с Гарреттом, этим благородным ублюдком. Но как?! Не отдам! — прошипела вдруг она, а следом резко, с нечеловеческой силой вырвала левую руку из хватки Дауда, взмахнула ей — и каменные монстры вокруг молниеносно пришли в движение. Когтистые лапы прочертили полосы боли по боку, по спине Корво, но он только сильнее стиснул хрупкое запястье. Эрин, вскрикнув, нацелила когти ему в лицо, вцепилась в маску, пытаясь содрать, но поверх ее руки тут же легла ладонь Дауда — и, одновременно, ладонь Гарретта. 

В глазах Корво вспыхнул ослепительный свет, все тело залило льдистым холодом, затем обжигающим жаром — и мир исчез.

***

Стоя в той самой беседке, где всего полгода назад умерла Джессамина, Корво в задумчивости разглядывал свою маску, вспоминая.

В себя он тогда пришел в убежище китобоев. Дауд объяснил, что его люди нашли Корво, плывущим на ветхой лодке по Затопленному Кварталу, и в ожидании мастера притащили его сюда. Когда уставший, лишившийся сил Примали Дауд вернулся из Бригмора, его встретил нежданный подарочек от подопечных.

А дальше все вышло на удивление просто. Дауд мало того, что рассказал Корво, как добраться до «Песьей ямы», — еще и предложил пойти вместе. Вернее, сначала он предложил его убить. В расплату за смерть Джессамины, насколько Корво понял. Но когда он лишь выразительно поднял левую руку — на которой больше не было метки, в том числе и благодаря Дауду, — тот сообразил, что так легко не отделается.

Потом был разговор с Соколовым и Пьеро, разрядный столб, Гарретт, обнаружившийся в полуразрушенной башенке рядом с телом Эрин — для нее потеря сил Примали оказалась фатальной. И Гарретт, кстати, едва не наорал на Корво с Даудом: зачем те самонадеянно полезли останавливать Эрин в мире Примали?! Чудо, что они сами не застряли там взамен. 

Затем — маяк Кингспарроу, куда они отправились уже втроем, чтобы найти отравленных Пендлтона с Мартином, самостоятельно сдавшегося Хэвлока и живую-здоровую Эмили. 

Возвращение в Башню; причем по пути Эмили успела предложить Дауду стать главой тайной службы — объяснив это тем, что видела по ночам, как он защищал ее от страшной женщины с черными розами в волосах. Для своего возраста девочка была слишком рациональна — но по крайней мере вся эта жуткая история не искалечила ее сознание непоправимо.

Дауд, конечно, начал отнекиваться, но Гарретт, странно непривычный без бирюзового огонька в глазу и с откинутым капюшоном, пробормотал себе под нос что-то вроде: боишься не справиться? — и вопрос был решен.

Корво прикрыл глаза, с усмешкой вспоминая, как в свой последний визит в Башню Гарретт стащил из кабинета Дауда очередной отчет, кажется, о зреющем среди работников китобоен недовольстве, и оставил на столе Корво. 

Гарретт вообще развлекался, как мог: говорил, будто он не способен воровать у бедных, несчастных горожан в столь тяжелое время, а потерять сноровку не хочет — вот и проверяет бдительность Дауда... Но Корво достаточно хорошо его узнал, чтобы понимать: дело отнюдь не в проснувшейся совести — Гарретту было любопытно. И Дауд, судя по тому, что до сих пор не пришпилил излишне наглого вора метательным ножом к стене, был не очень-то против подобного интереса.

Корво глубоко вздохнул, открывая глаза. Металл и стекло маски холодили ладонь.

Сказка действительно получилась со счастливым концом — хоть и верилось с трудом. Даже Эмили, как выяснилось после одного неприятного, но очень необходимого разговора, ни в чем его не винила. 

Но раз уж история закончилась — нужно было подвести черту.

Сверкнув напоследок в лучах восходящего солнца, маска камнем рухнула в неторопливые воды Ренхевен.

Корво развернулся и ровным шагом направился к Башне.

Он не знал, что через год — а, может, через два, через три, через десять — далеко-далеко, на другом острове Архипелага юный парень в потертой куртке китобоя найдет эту самую маску без единого пятна ржавчины на ней. Черные глаза будут с любопытством рассматривать это странное творение инженерного гения; пальцы, унизанные медными кольцами, ощупают острые грани и тонкие проволочки, соединяющие детали. 

Парень подумает, что нашел маску случайно. Он отнесет ее домой и станет любоваться ею по вечерам, забывая о ждущей его поутру работе.

А когда он заметит иногда вспыхивающие в ее стеклянных глазницах яркие бирюзовые искры — будет уже слишком поздно что-то исправлять.


End file.
